herofandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Luna
Princess Luna is Princess Celestia's younger sister and Equestria's co-ruler, in the first episode of season one, she was the antagonist Nightmare Moon who threatened to create an eternal night. She was later purged by the Elements of Harmony, and was invited by her sister to rule by her side. Princess Luna now enters the dreams of her subjects, mostly children, to assist them in defeating their nightmares. Seasons 2 and 3 At the beginning of Seasons 2 and 3, it's revealed that Luna, alongside Celestia, turned Discord to stone with the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned King Sombra in ice while turning him to shadow, about a thousand years ago sometime before her transformation into Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Night In the season 2 episode "Luna Eclipsed", Princess Luna, now uncorrupted despite being mind controlled by her Nightmare Moon persona (And with a new look. Lauren Faust, the show's creator, stated that this was because when Nightmare Moon was defeated, Luna was reborn with very low magic levels, and she transformed after getting her good powers back), returns to Ponyville during the holiday Nightmare Night (Equestria's equivalent to Halloween), a holiday dedicated to Nightmare Moon depicting her as a scary bogeyman. Luna, with Twilight's help, tries to change her image from that of the terrifying Nightmare Moon, to a favorable one as Princess. Unfortunately, the nature of the holiday, combined with Luna's outdated mannerisms and flair for the dramatic, make her subjects more scared of her than ever. Her first attempts end disastrously, prompting her to decree Nightmare Night canceled, but Twilight persuades her to give Ponyville another chance. When Luna discovers that the residents actually enjoy being scared as part of the night's festivities, she uses the Nightmare Moon persona to help them have fun and thus gains their trust and friendship. Season 4 During the Season 4 premiere two-parter "Princess Twilight Sparkle", Twilight attempts to figure out the source of the chaos seizing Equestria by drinking a potion which gives her flashbacks of the past. One of the flashbacks she experiences is of Luna becoming Nightmare Moon and assaulting Princess Celestia. At first Celestia is reluctant to fight her sister, but Nightmare Moon assaults her with dark beams and eventually wounds her, sending her plummeting to the ground. However, Celestia promptly recovers and arms herself with the Elements of Harmony, the power of which she channels into a powerful beam that overwhelms Nightmare Moon's defenses and seals her inside the moon. It's revealed she also aided her sister in defeating Discord a millennium ago. Other appearances Luna has a few cameos in the season 2 finale A Canterlot Wedding, flying in to guard Canterlot at nighttime, ironically not participating in the fight against the changelings for reasons unknown. After Chrysalis was defeated, Luna appeared next to Celestia and the Mane 6, asking if she missed anything. She also appears in the season 3 premiere The Crystal Empire. She also makes numerous roles in the comics, and is shown to have a good relationship with Twilight's number one asisstant, Spike. Powers and Abilities * Alicorn Physiology: Being a Alicorn, Princess Luna can fly and use magic. ** Magic: Luna has great levels of magic just like her older sister Princess Celestia. *** Spell Casting: Luna can perform many magical spells. **** Moon Control: Luna is powerful enough to make the moon rise. **** Transformation: Luna can transform into Nightmare Moon. **** Weather Manipulation: **** Transmutation: Luna can turn toy spiders into real spiders. **** Dream Walking: Being the "Princess of the Night", Luna can enter any pony's dream. **** Dream Manipulation: Luna can other ponies' dreams to other through doors, She cam also use the Dream World to show the past, present and future as shown with Sweetie Belle, She can allow ponies to share a dream with ease other and combine other ponies' dreams into one. **** Magical Beam Emission: Luna can shoot magical beams from her horn. **** Telekinesis: Luna can use her magic to lift and control objects. ** Flight: Luna can use her wings to fly. ** Enhanced Strength: Similar Heroes *Queen Elsa '' (Disney's Frozen)'' *Anakin Skywalker '' (Star Wars series)'' *Maleficent (Maleficent Film) Gallery Celestia Luna Sorry S1E2.png Swanlestia S1E2.png Celestia hugging Luna S1E2.png Celestia and Luna reunited S1E2.png Comic issue 18 Sombra and Celestia.png Princess Luna reveals herself S2E04.png|Princess Luna in Luna Eclipsed See also * Nightmare Moon in Villains Wiki Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Charismatic Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Immortals Category:Deities Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroines Category:Nurturer Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinetics Category:Magic Category:Monarchs Category:Brutes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Famous Category:Neutral Good Category:False Antagonist Category:Damsel in distress Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Rogues Category:Depowered Category:Arrogant Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Mutated Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Fragmental Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Psychics Category:Elementals Category:Elderly Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Lawful Good Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Aristocrats Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Orphans Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Animals Category:Cosmic Protection Category:War Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Angels Category:Contradictory Category:Magical Girls Category:Pure of heart Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Bigger Good Category:Book Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Empowered Category:Conquerors Category:Wealthy Category:Ingenue